In the Name of Love
by Erica Amidala
Summary: Characters thoughts during the great feast before leaving Hogwarts after GoF. A songfic to the song "Pride" by U2


No, I'm not dead…just overloaded with schoolwork and rowing. (For everyone who cares I lowered my 2,000 metres time by almost a half minute *casualwhistle*)

Here is a new song-fic, about Cedric Diggory from several different points of view. I'm using one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands…U2! For all of you who care to know this song was written originally for Dr. Martin Luther King, a truly amazing and wonderful man. 

To the memory of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
_  
"Remember Cedric Diggory. Remember that if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory. _

****

Dumbledore: 

It will always begin with the innocents…just like before. He was a good boy, a brave boy, a kind boy- no a man. One who never deserved the fate that he got. I will never forget you Cedric.

I will always remember. 

**__**

One man come in the name of love  
One man come and go

Harry:

Cedric…he was a friend. He shared his egg secret with me, he helped me event though he knew that it could cost him the championship. He wanted to be fair. _Fair. _This isn't fair, it isn't fair that Cedric is dead because Voldemort wants _me. _I will not forget you Cedric, I will not forget what you stood for. 

  
**_One man come he to justify  
One man to overthrow_**

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love

Professor Sprout:

Cedric was a good student. Maybe not so inclined to herbology as some others but he received good grades. Not that those are so important. Many people think of Hufflepuffs' as being simple people. Though that may be true, we have intelligence above Ravenclaw, for we have kindness and loyalty, intelligence will not do much when your friend is crying his heart out to you. Loyalty. Cedric was always loyal, to his friends, his parents, to his house, and to himself. Kindness. Cedric was kind to everyone, no matter who they were. 

I will remember you Cedric Diggory.

  
**_In the name of love  
What more in the name of love_**

One man caught on a barbed wire fence  
One man he resist

Snape: 

I never really liked him. I don't like anyone not in my house. But I, how shall I say, disliked him less than others. He was a _Hufflepuff. _But, he never was a show-off, kind to the others around him and he didn't deserve to die at the hands of Voldemort…I will remember him.

  
**_One man washed on an empty beach  
One man betrayed with a kiss_**

Cho:

Cedric…I don't know if I loved him or not, whether it was "love" or "like". All I know is that it hurts, I miss him already. I think that I always will. He was so kind, and funny, and charming. He was insecure sometimes too, he used to tell me before a Quidditch match how nervous he was, the night before the last task he was nervous. He asked me if I would still care for him if he didn't win. I told him that it didn't matter to me at all and that at that moment I felt I could stay with him forever. I will always remember you Cedric Diggory. I will always remember you. 

**__**

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love

Moody:

A student was killed. Supposed to be a nice boy, but you never know, no one does and they shouldn't talk bad about the dead. Any boy didn't deserve that fate. If I hadn't been locked up in my trunk the entire year maybe…Maybes never do any good. Well, it's begun again, back to the old job. Because of this boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will remember you.

  
**_What more in the name of love_**

Early morning April four  
A shot rings out in the Memphis sky

McGonagall:

No one deserves to die by Lord Voldemort, Certainly not a student, and certainly not a kind boy who had a bright future ahead of him. I didn't know Cedric very well as he wasn't in my house, but I know what his death has started, dark times, just like before. We must prepare for the future and remember the past. I will remember you Cedric Diggory.

  
**_Free at last  
They took your life  
They could not take your pride_**

Mr. Diggory:

I love you my son, not for your skill at Quidditch or your good standing at school. I loved you for being you. I will avenge you, my son, and I will never forget you. 

****

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love

In the name of love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this turned out _much _longer than I had expected it to be. I didn't plan to end every bit with some form of "I will remember you". But after I did the first one it just seemed to fit! 

If anyone has any idea why when I save this that I write in word the font goes to the default and not the one I set it to please tell me! Its driving me crazy!! 

__

Feedback is a drug…

Feed my addiction…


End file.
